mindofezrafandomcom-20200215-history
Knock, Knock
Knock, Knock is the third chapter of Season Two. It marks the death of Lois Young. Read “I’ll be with you in a moment”, Mrs. Young shouted out, as she finished polishing her antique statue she recently bought off e-bay, after spending weeks bidding for it. She was preparing her house to look nice for Dane’s return over the coming weekend. Mrs. Young opened the door. “And how may I help you t-” BANG The gun fired, Adrien had shot Dane’s mother square in the forehead. He then called out to an unknown figure, “Yǎngàile shēntǐ!” Out came an Asian looking bodyguard with a plastic sack. The guard rapped the now corpse inside the bag, Lois Young… was dead. Adrien, whom seemed to not feel any guilt, simply picked up his phone, and dialed a number. “Hecate- ” “Mrs. Calder…” interrupted Hecate Calder. “Okay whatever! I have put down the Dane kids mother, as she knew too much… How are the guys over there going?” spoke Adrien seriously. “They are panicking! They have tried breaking out, but remember the extra strong layer we put on the windows?” said Hecate. “Yeah, soon I will send one of my bodyguards, Chung Weng, in to abduct Ezra. After all, he is vital to my father's posthumous ambitions…” said Adrien as he smirked. “What’s wrong with these fucking windows?!” Muhammad exasperatedly screamed as he slammed a chair against the window of the place they seemed to be trapped in. “It’s no good,” said Dane in a panicking voice. “Mum, how are we going to get out?” Sarah asked to her mother. Mrs. Tanen gulped, she quietly mumbled, “I don’t know…” Suddenly, all of the lights switched off, it was pitch black. They suddenly heard punches and screaming. From Ezra’s ears, they sounded like Muhammad’s voice. “Muhammad?!” Ezra curiously screamed. Suddenly, the lights switched back on, everyone was still present, except Muhammad… All they saw was blood and foot printed headed towards the locked exit. “Nǐ yǒu tā ma?” Adrien asked in Chinese to his bodyguard. “Tā shì zài chē shàng,” answered Chung Weng in the same language. “You wait here,” Adrien said to Hecate, “when I give the signal, you blow up this godforsaken place.” Hecate smirked. Chung Weng, Adrien and “Ezra” departed in the van. The Chinese bodyguard drove them to the rebuilt institute that was blown up a year ago, where Owen Calder met his doom. It has the hydro symbol on the entrance, except the logo had slightly changed; it had somewhat of a triangular prism shaped stone in the centre of it. With his strength, the Chinese bodyguard hoisted the squirming body, with a sack on his head, into the building, as he walked alongside Adrien. Chung Weng placed the body onto a table, and chained his arms so he couldn’t move. He was lying on his back. “Well… well… well…” said Adrien calmly as he walked around with ‘Ezra’. “By the looks of it, you have put on a bit of muscle since our last confrontation.” Adrien smirked as he quickly pulled off the sack on the figure’s head. He was very surprised to see that it was not Ezra, it was Muhammad! “Nǐ gěi wǒ dài láile cuòwù de rén!” Adrien screamed to his body guard. He pulled out his gun and immediately shot and killed his bodyguard, in rage of him not bringing the right person. Muhammad, whose mouth was taped, angrily stared at Adrien as he tried to escape his position by rattling the chains. He saw that Adrien’s facial appearance had changed. He had straighter hair, he had gotten way skinnier, he had massive eye bags above his cheeks, he had gotten really pale, he had stubble all over and he wore an expensive top hat. He basically looked like a creepy version of his former self, but one thing that hadn’t changed were his father’s eyes. Adrien turned to Muhammad and surprisingly gave a wide smile, before saying, “it has been a long time…” as he ripped off the tape on his mouth. Muhammad immediately began breathing heavily. Adrien’s expression changed, he said in a fairly deep voice, “how the hell did you escape that plane unharmed? How dare you live when my father died!” Muhammad spoke, “it’s called a manual parachute Adrien. Besides, a bastard like Ben deserved that fate.” Adrien turned and punched Muhammad across the face, he leant forward and screamed in his ear, “how dare you say that! Besides, other lives met their fate today…” Muhammad has slightly recovered from that blow, he asked, “what do you mean?” Adrien gave a wide smirk, before casually saying, “let’s just say… that I knocked on dear old Lois Young’s door and fired my gun. Her body is just over there…” Muhammad immediately turned his head, and to his shock, he saw a corpse in a plastic bag in the corner of the room, and to his deep shock, it was Dane’s mother, Lois.” Muhammad drooped his head slightly in shock, before shouting out, as he hardly shook his arms against the chains, “YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!” Adrien quickly spoke again, “she knew too much! She knew about the second stone in Mongolia!” Adrien paused for a second, before calmly continuing, “we have the first, but now we’re after the second…” Muhammad spoke, “not this stone rubbish again!” Adrien laughed, he said, “yes, once we receive the stones we will be all-powerful! But you will never see that day!” Adrien paused, and leaned himself closely to Muhammad, “unfortunately, you will be receiving the same fate as dear old Mrs. Young.” Adrien smirked, as he pulled out a remote and pointed it at the ceiling. Down from the ceiling, was a machine. It was slowly lowering from the ceiling; the machine was coming at Muhammad, the machine was as hot as the sun and was slowly lowering toward Muhammad. Muhammad shook his chains, making failed attempts of escaping. Just as Adrien drove off in the van to go get Ezra. Characters *Ezra White *Muhammad Praveen *Margaret Tanen *Sarah Tanen *Adrien Walden *Chung Weng Trivia *Ezra doesn't get a quote in this episode. Category:By Alfons Category:Season Two